Possiblities
by Magicalautobot
Summary: Collection of Harry Potter/ Reborn drabbles. Mostly Slash
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a collection of Harry Potter/ Reborn drabbles that I may or may not turn into stories. Most came to me as I was working on the next chapters of my other two stories and I needed to post them or my mind wouldn't let me concentrate on the other stories.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Title: Woof~**

**Summary: These kids may be criminals but to Kage they were pack. And he wouldn't let pack be taken away again. Magical Animagus!Harry Dimension travel!Harry Au**

* * *

**Woof~**

Harry, now called Kage, growled low and menacingly as he crouched in front of the three injured teens after snapping the Vindice's chains binding them with his massive jaws. These kids may be criminals but they had taken care of him when he found himself trapped in his animagus form in these dimension and injured, there for they were HIS pack! And Kage wouldn't let that be taken away. NOT AGAIN!

In his human form, Kage was tiny barely reaching five feet in height with nearly no muscle; but his animagus form was completely different. Considering his form was that of a Hell Hound (at least that was the English translation of his species name), Kage was massive compared to wild wolves, nearly reaching six feet on all fours, built like a tank with wicked fangs and claws to match. But he was the gentlest creature around unless you harm his pack.

Emerald eyes burned with hell fire as Kage breathed out a small cloud of green smoke in warning while snarling, "BACK!"

This caused the Vindice and the ones his little Alpha had fought before he arrived, Tsuna and Reborn, to pause eyes wide. "Did that dog just talk?" Tsuna asked gulping as he looked at the dog, if it could be called a dog, to the Vindice.

"That is no dog, that's a demon," Reborn stated his gun trained on the beast that had leaped from no where when the Vindice came. "DEMON!" Tsuna squeaked eyes bulging out of his skull nearly.

The beast's eyes promised pain and death to any who came near the three shocked teens behind him. Ken growled weakly at Kage, "Damn-n dog go before they kill you."

"No you all pack," Kage growled fur bristling when the bandaged men in suits came closer," Back! No harm pack!"

The massive hound snarled breaking the chains that tried to bind him, "I SAID GET BACK!" With that he unleashed one of his more low powered attacks as a warning, King's Roar, knocking the Vindice off their feet along with Tsuna.

Just when he was about to take his pack and leave, a baby appeared from the shadows, who looked like a mini-Vindice though when he talked his voice was deep, "We will still hunt you back even if you leave."

Kage paused heart sinking at that thought looking between his pack and the baby, "IF I go, you leave pack alone?"

"As long as they stay with the Vongola and don't break the Law again," the baby gestured to Tsuna smirking behind his bandages as the beast nodded growling, "Deal."

Ignoring his packs shouting and protests, Kage walked over to Tsuna and growled in his face, "I trusting you keep my pack safe or I find you."

Tsuna nodded before gasping as Kage turned around shifting into a tiny beautiful elfin-looking teenager wearing intricate black robes with silver trim, who then walked slowly over to the three criminals.

Kage knelt in front of the stunned teens smiling sadly as he hugged them all before giving them motherly kisses on the forehead. The three looked at him stunned as Chikusa whispered softly questioningly, "...Kage?" The once-beast nodded smiling sweetly if sadly, "Thank you for taking care of me. Please stay with Vongola pack. Stay safe, little Alpha and Betas."

With that, he stood still smiling sadly before walking over to Bermuda letting the Vindice's chains to wrap around him. His pack was safe that is all he cared about. Safe and soon to be happy. Last thing he heard before he was dragged into the darkness with a peaceful smile on his face was his name being called by his little Alpha, once Mukuro had gotten over the shock, "KAGE!"

* * *

**AN: What do you think? I know its not the best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Iemitsu really should have thought twice before having Lambo be the Lightening Guardian. AU Harry. Set after Deathly Hallows.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

**Big Brother**

The Bovino Head cringed back against his chair pale as a ghost while he gazed at the figure in front of his desk in fear when the person slammed their palms on it making the wood crack in half, "What. Do. You. Mean. He. Is. NOT HERE!?"

"I-Iemitsu wanted him to be part of his son's Family so we gave him the impossible task of killing Reborn and sent him to the Vongola," the man explained shaking and wincing back from the powerful glare he recieved.

"He is with the Vongola," the figure asked in a soft silky hiss as the other nodded rapidly sweating bullets, "I'm going to kill you Iemitsu~"

With that the man left much to the Head's relief, "Iemitsu what have you done?"

* * *

The Vongola Guardians blinked in surprise when Lambo's hair started playing the opening for Don't Tread On Me by Black Sabbath. Before staring when the five-year old squealed happily pulling a cellphone out of his hair flipping it open, "Hai, Aniki?"

"Aniki?!" Tsuna exclaimed stunned though the other shared his opinion while Iemitsu began to look nervous causing Reborn to stare at him questioningly while frowning.

_"Hello my little hatchling~. Where are you sweetling?~"_

"I'm in Namimori, Aniki."

_"Really now? Is Iemitsu Sawada there?"_

"Hai, Aniki."

_"Good, please put me on speaker, little one~"_

"Eh Speaker? Okay, Aniki," Lambo smiled before putting the phone on speaker and the others felt dread creep up their spines as a silky voice purred in barely leashed anger, "_Iemitsu when I get there I am going to severe your head from your shoulders.~ Make sure my little brother is unharmed in the mean time or your punishment will be much much worse~"_

With those words the line went dead while Tsuna's father gulped palling more as Reborn cocked his gun pointing it at the CEDEF Leader, "Mind telling me why you decided to anger Medusa, who you didn't tell me was the stupid cow's older brother."

"Wait MEDUSA?!" Hayato exclaimed shaking when Iemitsu nodded, "Fuck we are all fucked to HELL!"

Tsuna looked confused, "Whose Medusa?"

"An assassin of my level and the brat's only seventeen," Reborn replied, "with one hell of a protective streak when it comes to his only living relative."

* * *

It was nearly time for Lambo's battle when the stranger appeared from no where before scooping up the five-year old and kissing his forehead cooing softly, "How is my sweet little adorable brother?"

Said child giggled and clung to the other happily squealing, "Aniki! You came to see Lambo-sama fight!"

"Fight?~" the voice turned silky with anger as the Varia watched with interest when the Vongola's paled at the stranger's voice and appearance, "Iemitsu, my little brother is not fighting anyone~."

Xanxus studied the other with interest, wondering what was so special about the teen and why he felt he was familiar. The teenager was tall, willowy almost, with a strong but lithe build. He was too pretty to be handsome yet the teen couldn't be called feminine. He had green eyes like the trash brat but his were a darker deeper green like raw emeralds. The stranger's hair was black but unlike the Lightning Guardian, it wasn't an afro but long and wavy pulled back in multiple braids, which Xanxus realized with interest had large silver arrow heads tied to the ends that looked to be shaped like snake heads.

The man was dressed in tight black pants, knee-length dark green high-heeled boots with multiple silver buckles, and a black leather jacket over a dark green shirt that had a scale pattern. He couldn't see any weapons beside two silver pistols in holsters on the teen's hips but Xanxus didn't doubt the other was armed to the teeth literally. Which was proven when the other smiled dangerously at the Cervello trash showing off sinister silver fangs where his canine teeth should be. The Varia leader swore they lengthened when the Cervello started to talk, "If Lambo-san drops out, the Lightning Ring will go to the Varia."

"Oh~ I wasn't saying the fight wasn't going to happen~" He purred silkily, "I will be taking his place as Vongola's Lightning Guardian. Is that okay 10th~"

Tsuna, who believe the other would do it anyway, nodded gulping at the glare he was recieving.

The Cervellos looked at each other before nodding, "We will accept the Candidate change. Name?"

"I am simply called Medusa~" the stranger purred silkily before smirking when the Varia looked at him surprised at that.

The Cervello nodded stating loudly yet in monotone, "Very well, the fight between Medusa and Leviathan for the Lightning Ring will begin!"

Medusa smiled dangerously at Levi, before cackling softly and handing Lambo to a shaking Hayato, "Iemitsu when I'm done with this little mouse, I'm going to maim you~" The CEDEF leader paled rapidly gulping nervously and seriously questioning his life choices as the teen slipped on his half of the Lightning ring.

Medusa slowly walked into the battle arena braids swaying with the energy that crackled around him as he smiled at Levi emerald eyes shining with power, "Oh what a tasty mouse you are~ Say after I'm done beating you for trying to harm my little hatchling want to go on a date~?"

This caused many exclamations of surprise as Leviathan just gawked at the other, who proceeded to blow him a kiss and wink.

* * *

**AN: I should feel sorry for unleashing Medusa/Harry on Levi but...I don't. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
